


Not a regular girl

by Kahleet



Category: Naruto
Genre: Best canon ship ever, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, ShikaTema, Shikamaru wasn't expecting to fall in love with a problematic girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 09:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11250414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahleet/pseuds/Kahleet
Summary: All Shikamaru wanted was to marry a regular girl - a not-so-ugly but also not-so-pretty girl, who'd give him a lovely daughter and a tough son. But then he met Temari.





	Not a regular girl

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys.
> 
> ShikaTema is one of the few canon couples I really love and I always wanted to write something with these two. This droubble is all creesy and fluff, but I hope you enjoy it. <3

All Shikamaru wanted was to marry a regular girl - a not-so-ugly but also not-so-pretty girl, who'd give him a lovely daughter and a tough son. He used to be ok with that idea - life would be easier that way, right? He never expected much.

But right now, while he's staring at Temari, these thoughts sound stupid and pointless.

Temari's not a regular girl. She's so awesome and funny and pretty. Well, she's scary and bossy most of the time, but her smile... Oh, she's everything but an ordinary girl.

Temari talks about clever things, like the universe and politics and all the guys she fought and won, and she has that spark... Shikamaru isn't sure what that means, but Temari shines. Is that even possible?

When Shikamaru look at her, a bad day suddenly becomes easier to handle. Dammit - he doesn't even want a "lovely daughter" anymore. Hearing Temari talking about feminism and all that kind of stuff  he never thought before made he change his mind.

Looking at her, Shikamaru knows he doesn't want a regular girl or a prettier one. He wants Temari and only her, with all the bad and good things. She's the best thing that ever happened in his life.

For Shikamaru, no one and nothing compares to her, and the idea of changing his plans about the ideal woman doesn't bother him at all.

It's Temari and she's worth it. It's Temari and it's all about her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
